tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit Head
Fruit Head is a friendly Teamless Concept created by YouTube user EngieSpark. His theme is Watermelon Steven from Steven Universe. Appearance Fruit Head appears as a Sniper with a shirt that seems to be a color similar to that of BLU Waterlogged Lab Coat. He lacks the normal sniper hat, the regular pack of bullets, and the gun bag. He also dons a pineapple atop his head, and a grapefruit on each of his shoulders. Personality & Behavior Fruit Head is generally friendly to those around him, especially to those who are kind to him or his friends. As seen in his debut, he often attempts to make friends with random strangers. While he likes sharing his abilities and powers with others, he doesn't brag or boast. Fruit Head may go to great lengths to try to sell his fruits, or just get someone's attention. He may bombard them with fruit, follow them around, or generally bother them. While many interpret this as an attack, Fruit Head does not try to be aggressive at all. Powers & Abilities * Fruit Manipulation - Fruit Head can can create fruit out of seemingly nowhere, move it, and generally control it as he pleases. * Fruit Kick - He will create any sort of fruit, put one of his feet on top of it, and it will become critically charged. He will then, obviously, kick it at his opponent. * Fruit Shoot - This power is similar to the Fruit Kick, but arguably more effective. To perform this ability, Fruit Head will randomly scream for a short amount of time, and his hands will deform and shift into a specified kind of fruit. He will then be capable of shooting the previously chosen fruit out as he pleases. This may seem relatively useless if something such as an orange or a softer fruit has been chosen, but when used with something hard, like a coconut, it can be effective against weaker Freaks or regular people. Fruit Kick.jpg|Fruit Kick Fruit Shoot.jpg|Fruit Shoot Fruit Manipulation.jpg|Fruit Manipulation Faults & Weaknesses A major problem for Fruit Head is that his friendliness and curiosity often get him into dangerous situations. Rather than fighting back if attacked, Fruit Head will try to make friends with whomever attacked him. This can lead to him getting seriously injured if the enemy is not interested in making friends. Another problem for Fruit Head is that most of his attacks are edible. The only one which is not edible is the Fruit Kick. While many will not come to the conclusion that most of Fruit Head's attacks are edible, an intelligent or quick-witted freak will most likely figure this out in no time. Trivia * Fruit Head was originally going to be named Fruit Bowl, but this was changed because the the creator, EngieSpark, didn't like the name. * Very early in the making, Fruit Head was conceptualized to be a villain. This was changed due to the fact that in the creator's opinion, it did not fit the character. Notable Videos * Fruit Head Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Concepts made by EngieSpark Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Friendly Category:Snipers Category:Teamless Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats